Cure Sunny
|-|Akane Hino= |-|Cure Sunny= |-|Princess Sunny= |-|Ultra Cure Sunny= Summary Akane (Kelsey in English translations) is one of the protagonists of Smile Precure (Glitter Force). She's incredibly competitive and enjoys lightening the mood with her sense of humor. She managed to activate the power inside her and transform into the fiery Cure Sunny (Glitter Sunny) in an effort to save Cure Happy from the Akanbe (Buffoon) created by Wolfrun. She has a unique accent due to being from Osaka and enjoys playing a variety of sports, excelling particularly in volleyball. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hino Akane (Kelsey in English translations), Cure Sunny (Glitter Sunny) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level | All previous abilities into a higher degree, Energy Manipulation, Can summon a pegasus to attack and ride on, as well as a phoenix | All previous abilities into a greater degree, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All base abilities, , Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Absorption, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Beaten Wolfrun empowered by the Black Nose, who effortlessly tanked the Rainbow Burst) | Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him along side with the other Cures) | At least Large Planet level (Clashed with Emperor Pierrot in his final form, along with the other Cures) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion and Shadow alongside with the other Cures.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought Wolfrun, who is one of the faster members of the Bad End Kingdom and comparable to Joker.) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (She's physically stronger than Cure Happy, who unintentionally pushed a monster possessed house and is physically the strongest Cure) | At least Class K (Should be physically stronger than before) | At least Class K | Class M (Stopped a large cargo ship with the help of seven other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet level | At least Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Fusion) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Fire and Energy based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle, and a Kendo Stick created by the Sports Decor. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cure Sunny's strength.gif|Cure Sunny demonstrates her massive strength. File:Sunny generating heat.gif|Cure Sunny using fire to heat herself. File:Cure Sunny Fire combat.gif|Cure Sunny can channel fire through her physical blows.... File:Cure Sunny Fire Sword.gif|...and a kendo stick to create a fire sword. File:Cure Sunny Powered Up.gif|Cure Sunny Powered Up File:Sunny fire.gif|Sunny Fire File:Sunny Fire Punch.jpg|Sunny using Sunny Fire in one of her punches, creating a fiery explosion. File:Sunny Fire Burning.gif|Sunny Fire Burning Fire Manipulation: Cure Sunny wields the ability to use fire. She can heat her entire body, snap her fingers to create fire, eject powerful flames, coat a kendo stick with fire to use as a fire sword, and release flames within her physical attacks that complements her strength, which is great enough to lift large monsters and create tremors by punching the ground. She can even create a red-colored forcefield. When she powers up, she glows red and is covered in a fiery aura. Sunny Fire: Sunny creates a ball of fire overhead and then spikes it towards her opponent in a volleyball-styled fashion. She can also use this move to give herself a boost while riding a vehicle and release a fiery burst upon impact after landing a punch on the enemy. Sunny Fire Burning: Sunny creates an intense and enormous ball of flame with her hand and unleashes a powerful stream of fire from it. Fire Shoot: A combination attack where Cure March creates a giant ball of wind and Sunny combines it with her fire before launching it towards the enemy. Key: Cure Sunny | Princess Sunny | Ultra Cure Sunny | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Athletes Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2